Conventionally, when it is desired to gift wrap an article, the article is either placed in a box or other container and thin gift wrap paper is wrapped around the box or container or wrapped directly around the article. When it is desired to mail the article, it is then necessary to place the gift wrapped article within a further package or to apply an outer wrapping suitable for mailing purposes.
It would be desirable if the article could be gift wrapped with a material which is capable of functioning not only as a decorative gift wrap for the article, but also as the mailing or protective material itself.